


The Library

by Noemi_Artistries



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki is dead, Or Is he?, That's for certain, brother bonding between Loki and Thor, just all around sadness and healing from the monster that was IW, something's wrong though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noemi_Artistries/pseuds/Noemi_Artistries
Summary: li·brar·y/ˈlīˌbrerē,ˈlīb(ə)rē/A maze of books, mysteries, and curiosity.





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'll apologize now; I am a nOoB when it comes Marvel, so if there are any inaccuracies to the original canon, that is why. Please do correct me if I am inaccurately writing. Or you can simply roll with it as being a part of this weird AU I'm creating.
> 
> I simply couldn't hold myself. I really wanted to write this. Chapter 1 is so short because it is like a prologue. 
> 
> Enjoy! :DDDD

The world had been shook far worse than an earthquake for the past month. Everyone in Misgard knew this. Thor certainly knew this. 

The Infinity War had taken a toll on everyone. With just a snap of a devil’s fingers, half the universe lied in ashes. Yet, the Avengers had managed to make the universe whole again. Stephen Strange, Peter Parker, Scarlet Witch, Groot,  _ all  _ of them came back.

Well,... Almost all of them. 

“I assure you brother, the sun will shine on us again…” 

A single voice resonated in Thor’s voice, never leaving, never abandoning his troubled mind. 

It was funny really; everytime he faked his death, Thor yelled at him, was furious at his mockery for the grief that was given to him. Now, he would give anything for Loki to appear before him again, laughing and smiling at Thor’s sad demeanor. At Thor’s grief. Just when his brother was making steps to redemption, Thanos, that demonous titan,  _ killed  _ him in one fell swoop. 

And he was still looking. Looking with Valkyrie for Loki. Trying to find some hole in the story. Some gap in their tale. It couldn’t end like this.

Thor has nothing to lose at this point. His mother, his father, dead. He refused to accept Loki’s death. His brother was not dead. Loki is not dead. 

So the King of Asgard told himself as the image of Loki with dead eyes in a breaking spaceship stared back at him, merciless. 

He really was in denial. Which makes sense. 

There really is nothing else one could lose at this point. 

Every Avenger knew that. 

And deep down, Thor knew this as well.

* * *

 

 

“Child please. You can’t keep doing this.”

The headmistress of the orphanage frowned as she caught sight of the 12 year old child reading books on the common room couch. Problem was, next to him was a whole stack of books, all from the library. 

The child simply looked up, giving a lopsided smile. “I only visited the library. I promise I didn’t do anything else. Just pure curiosity.”

The headmistress sighed. “Lee, I’m aware but you can not simply go off on your own. New York is not the safest city on the planet. I do not want you getting run over.”

Lee looked down. “But I don’t want to wait for you guys to bring me. Everyone is always so busy.”

The headmistress groaned and rubbed her temple in frustration. The annoying part was that the child was right. If he wanted to further his education, who is she to stop him? 

“Fine. But you always have to be back by sundown, and you have to leave a note on my desk that you left, alright?” She said, placing a hand on her hip.

The child’s eyes lightened up and he nodded feverishly. “Thank you Miss!”

She sighed and walked away, leaving the child to read excititly through the books. He smiled as he turned the page of the Norse Mythology book to the page on “Thor, God of Lightning”. 

The child’s bright green eyes grew wide in fascination as he continued to read, his mind stuck on the words he read. 

Especially a certain line from Thor’s page.

“Thor had an adopted brother; Loki, God of Mischief”. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated :D


End file.
